


Гребаный балет

by winni_w



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание:<br/>Жанр: наркомания<br/>Краткое содержание: пре-сериал. ну, почти. <br/>Написано на ФБ-2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гребаный балет

Какой-то гребаный балет, а не жизнь. Два прыжка вправо — лбом в дуло дробовика, один влево — сраные охранники. И что прикажешь делать. Конечно, ехать крышей. Кроме того, что это весело, это очень помогает, например, выживать, потому что с сумасшедшими просто не связываются. Боятся, и правильно поступают. С другой стороны, сумасшедшие сами нарываются на смертельные грабли — ничего не попишешь, крыша-то ку-ку.  
Ричи говорит:  
— Глаза находят глаза.  
И закрывает веки, прячется за шкафом, охранники пробегают мимо, он слышит их удаляющийся топот. Потом открывает глаза, выходит из-за шкафа, идет по темному коридору прочь от охранников. Впереди блещут языки пламени, вы знаете, что огонь горит башнями? Если внимательно присмотреться, каждый протуберанец огня словно клубится в своем столбе, в башне, причем квадратной в сечении.   
У огня сидит Ричи — бородатый, в треухе и с ружьем, идиотски одетый и тысячу лет немытый; он поджаривает себе змею на палке. Полное ничтожество, даже охотиться не умеет нормально, еле-еле выживает в лесу, полном оленей и прочей вкусной дичи. он знает, как убивать людей, но вот животные — это совсем другое дело. Люди не бегают так быстро, и обычно подставляются по-глупому. Звери даже не боятся его, настолько он безуспешен в своих попытках; звери подходят близко-близко, за кустами светятся фосфорные плошки глаз. Страшно. Но волки не трогают Ричи, хотя казалось бы. Его оберегают.  
Сначала Ричи слышит голос. Женщина говорит в его голове:  
— Убей змею.  
Но змея уже убита, разве нет? Ричи смотрит на костер, видит куски мяса, подгорающие, пузырящиеся соком, кстати, вы знаете, что змея по вкусу напоминает курицу? Даже самая ядовитая змея после обработки превращается в курицу, ха-ха, правда жизни, прямо как женщины. Впрочем, мужики не лучше.  
Женщина говорит:  
— Ричи. Ричи.  
И он видит ее, в соблазнительном платье, то ли черном, то ли кровавом, у нее восхитительные бедра и обалденная грудь, но в первую очередь Ричи замечает глаза — желтые, змеиные, как у той, что сейчас на огне. Та, что сейчас у огня, подходит, нагибается, ложится всем телом на его тело, шепчет:  
— Найди меня.   
Она шепчет точно так же, как убитая и поджариваемая, но только ее голос исходит не соком, а страстным стоном:  
— Поймай меня.  
И лижет ему щеку длинным языком, и похоже, он раздвоенный, и над костром высоко в небе горит желтая луна, как глаз змеи, и пернатый Кетцалькоатль где-то вдалеке поет свою песню у своего вечного костра, где говорит, что скоро вернется к своему народу, скоро, совсем скоро, уже вернулся, только его зовут Кортес, и он принес неисчислимые беды своему народу, только для того, чтобы скрыть истинное знание в толще времен и исчезнувших книг, которые жгли фанатичные испанцы, борясь с язычеством. Истинное знание не должно быть видимым, и женщина, которая лизнула ему щеку, исчезает, и белый круг фонаря ослепляет Ричи и затмевает желтый круг луны, и какой-то мужик зовет:  
— Ричи.  
Но никакой уже похоти и тайны нет в его голосе, это всего лишь Притчард, тот самый, который снабжал его консервами все это время. Притчард говорит:  
— Есть работа.  
В голове у Ричи тут же вспыхивает тяжелый шепот:  
— Слушай его. Скажи ему да.  
Ричи косится по сторонам, Притчард интересуется:  
— С тобой все в порядке?  
Ну, насколько это вообще возможно; Ричи кивает «да».  
Ричи идет по длинному коридору прочь от охранников, там впереди ждет его брат, и ждет не покладая рук — Сет умудрился замутить бунт в тюрьме, так что Ричи слышит вдалеке вопли и перестрелку, а тут — только пустые клетки и тишина, и навстречу выскакивает кто-то.  
— Привет, Сет.


End file.
